


New Skill

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 22:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Rex masters a new skill.





	New Skill

Knitting, they had said, was therapeutic and encouraged fine movements of the hands.

Rex took that to heart, along with the supplies sent by a grateful Rim world they had intervened on.

He truly had meant to just make a scarf but it ran away from him when he discovered that knitting also let him chew over his thoughts in private, because no one interrupted The Knitting.

That was how he was able to present both of his Jedi and his medic a blanket each within two weeks of mastering the skill.

At least it had made them all smile.


End file.
